In Binds I Rest
by TisJasonILove
Summary: When did my world turn to this? When will my words make sense? I know what I need, not them. Join Jackie on her bumpy, confused life with Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger. In love with her own imagination. Or is she?


**Ok, so I decided, after about a year, that I would write a series on **  
**fanfiction. I was trying to write about something that I loved, so that **  
**it would come easily, and it did. I wrote about them...**

* * *

The story comes now:

#1) Jason Voorhees:  
He drowned in a lake when he was 11 years old. He grew up as a deformed  
child with his mother, Pamela Voorhees. His mom was the cook at Camp  
Crystal Lake. Where he drown. The camp counselorsaylaa weren't paying  
attention while he drown. Mean kids pushed him into the water, and  
since Jason hasn't been in the public before, he couldn't swim and he  
drown. After his mom got decapitated, he rose from the water and killed  
any counselors who returned to the camp, as his revenge.

#2) Freddy Krueger  
He was child murderer. He kidnapped them, owed them, and then killed  
them. He did this in the town of Springwood. Eventually, the parents of  
the town came for him. They threw torches in his house and burned him  
alive. When he died he became a dream demon, and he invaded the now  
teenage kids dreams. He got his power off of the children's fear, and  
he killed them in their dreams. The catch is, whatever happened in  
their dreams, happened to them in real life. This is why they didn't  
ever wake up again...

#3) Michael Myers  
He was six years old when he murdered his sister on Halloween. After  
this, he was put in a mental institution for fifteen years. When he got  
out, he was 21 and it was Halloween once again, and he wanted to kill  
his whole family. It turns out that he had a baby sister named Laurie  
Strode. She had been given to faster parents after her birth parents  
knew that Michael was to dangerous to be around. When he came back to  
Haddinfield, his plan was to find Laurie and kill her. He now still has  
a desire to kill ANYONE in his family.

#0) Jackie Yeld  
She was 11 when she discovered the old 70's, 80's horror films. She  
loved them so much, but she wasn't your normal little girl. She wore  
all black, and she was exrtremely fast and flexible. She could dodge  
any thing thrown at her, her brain worked like train at full speed.  
From the day she learned about "them" she knew that she would like to  
live with them, to meet them, to be near them. She had made a plan on  
how to find them and bring them together. She wanted to truly be with  
"them", forever... To make her fantasies, a reality.

* * *

LIVING WITH THEM

It was a quiet morning, for now. Jackie looked around, feeling the  
sunshine on her face. She new she would be happy here, while she was on  
the hunt for... Her favorite. She got up and walked around. She saw a  
wooden house off in the distance and smiled. She sneakily ran toward  
the house, being very careful not to let anything crack under her feet.  
The trees around her were very tall. She heard some heavy footsteps, a  
chill went up her spine. She knew that Jason couldn't talk, but perhaps  
they could communicate through the mind...

Jackie- hello? Jaaaaasssoonn?

The leaves blew somewhere near her. She looked behind her and saw him,  
but he was already trying to kill her. She jumped up into the tree but  
he had already nearly cut her. She jumped back out of the tree and ran  
as fast as she could. She could feel the sweet wind in her hair. She  
stopped and sat in a small ditch behind a log. Jason was looking around  
a couple feet away from her.

Jackie- It's ok. I would never try to hurt you. I'm a little girl, not  
a teenager.

He turned his head in my direction in an instant. He was about to move  
the log and Jackie grabbed his hand. Jason didn't know this, but Jackie  
had a special power. She could change your appearance on the outside,  
but only in one way. She could make you young again. Jackie had a crush  
on the young Jason, and the old Jason.  
So when she would touch him, he would be just her size. Jason's body  
turned white, then it chipped away to expose a young, not-dead, Jason.  
After Jackie does this, he will be in shock for nearly three minutes.  
She felt his deformed bald head. Saw his beautiful blue eyes that would  
soon turn brown again. She couldn't help herself as she kissed his pale  
lips. Jason did not like this. He was knocked out of shock and looked  
at his now small fingers. He looked at his bare chest and black shorts.  
He looked at me, very confused.  
Jackie- Don't worry, it doesn't last long...  
Jason- What did you do to me? Why is this happening?  
Jackie- I need you to come with me.  
Jason- This is rediculous, if I wasn't like this, I would kill you. I'm  
not coming with you!  
"If you don't come with me ill never change you back. You will live as  
an 11 year old forever and you will die quickly and quietly with no one  
to save you. I can be your mother, and take care of you. If you come  
with me I will restore you to your normal form."  
Jason- Maybe I could go with her and just leave unexpectedly and never  
see her again.  
"I can here you!" Jackie said.  
Jason- I'm not coming  
Jackie pulled out a small cube. Jason knew exactly what that was. He  
knew that it could whip out chains and drag you into it. Jackie twisted  
the cube and opened it toward Jason. She closed her eyes and focused on  
the thought, get Jason in the cube. The chains of the cube came out  
slowly and gracefully, grabbing Jason as he tried to get away. The  
chains sunk into his back and forced him towards the cube opening. Soon  
enough, Jason was in the cube.  
"One down, two to go." Jackie said satisfyingly.

* * *

It would soon be night, and that meant that she was going to sleep.  
This meant that she was going to dream, with means she would be able to  
meet the next one on her mind. She went into Jason's now abandoned  
house and found some blankets and old bloody clothes. She made a bed  
and looked around his place. In the corner was his mothers shrine. In  
other corners there were dead bodies. Jackie smiled, it was just like  
she pictured it. She set the cube next to her new bed and closed here  
eyes.

* * *

"Oh well, look who it is. Why did you come back this time huh? Ready to  
try to get killed again? Huh kokokkok?" A voice said from above.  
Jackie sprung up. She looked up and saw Freddy.  
"You! I want you to come with me."  
"What?" Freddy looked completely confused. Why wasn't she scared of  
him? Oh ya! Because she loves him.  
Jackie decided it would be easier to just trap him, but she had to  
bring him out to the real world. Though she can take things from her  
nightmare, she can't take things from her real life.  
"Freddy" she said as she grabbed his hand, "won't you come with me? Out  
of this world?" Freddy looked at her with a half smile. In an even  
sweeter tone, Jackie said,  
"Don't just leave me out there without you. I need you, I need you to  
be there with me, every minute." He kept on just looking at her.  
"Come on, freddyyyyyy." She pulled him towards her and then, she woke  
herself up.

* * *

As soon as she woke up she grabbed the cube and held it behind Freddy.  
He wasn't aware that they weren't in his world. As Jackie hugged  
Freddy, she twisted the cube and sure enough trapped Freddy in it.  
"One more." She said.  
Jackie didn't love Michael like she loved the other two. She only  
wanted him there because she knew that he was the closest to a human  
that you could get, and that he might actually care for her.

* * *

Jackie took her cube and headed out of Camp Crystal Lake. She looked  
down at her now almost full cube. She smiled bigger than she'd ever  
smiled before. She didn't know why she liked them so much, but she knew  
that no matter how much time she was given, she would always love them.

* * *

Michael was going to be easy. She wen't to the old Myers's house and  
found him sulking around in there. There was a bush near the open  
window of the house

* * *

**Don't Worry! Your computer isn't messed up, I really did just stop there. I wrote this last year and I will try to continue it, but it will be very hard. Thanks for reading! Leave a review 3 byes**


End file.
